Shadow Of Ice
by PharaohX
Summary: This is a story BEFORE MP2 and AFTER MP. Samus is captured, frozen, and sent away. When she returns years later, she fights against an opponent she will never forget...But when she runs into an old friend, will he remember her? Must read for full details!
1. Chapter One

Shadow of Ice

Pharaoh

Samus Aran stretched her strong arms to the sky as she yawned. She had a break from her bounty-hunting job, therefore hadn't fought a single Space Pirate in quite some number of months. She was back on Earth, and felt good to be out of her heavy armor for once, feeling the cool breezes that she loved run along her well-fit and curvy form. But since she was too used to her armor, she carried around a smaller version of her blaster, one that strapped about her waist on a thick leather belt rested in a holster that she could grab at any time she needed to. So far, she never really had to.

Samus tucked a loose strand of silky blonde hair behind her ear, her bright blue eyes gazing about the busy streets as she walked along the sidewalks. Not many recognized her except local comrades, for they hadn't seen much outside of her cyber-suit. She was glad for that, too. Because then she wouldn't have fans chasing after her all the time. She was only a mere girl of twenty-three, and had only gotten used to Earth a few short years ago, for she had been living with the chozo all her life. She was rather saddened to have gone to Tallon VI, and find the one great Chozo civilization gone completely like sponges wiping away grease off a dirty plate as if it had never existed.

That had been her last mission. She was itching for another adventure, but at the same time still wanted to recover from the Tallon VI incident. She then stopped in her tracks as she came across a mall entrance. She had been here much, but she decided it would be interesting to wander about and see if she could discover anything else interesting, like she usually always did since she still wasn't used to Earth just quite yet. Turning at her heels, she strode right in.

Samus had been wandering about some time, gazing at items held in display of glass boxes, striding through new or unfamiliar stores. One she caught particular interest in, for it sold younger forms of monsters found around the galaxy. Gliding in, she decided to look about at this unusual shop.

At first it was nothing new to her. Shriekbats, Metroids, and Zoomers of all species…She had seen these all before. Then something clicked in her mind. If she got one of these monsters as a pet, it could assist her in her next mission against the Space Pirates. So she began to wander about, looking for the perfect pet that would suit her…

Sometime later she found herself staring at a parasite larva scattering around a cage. She remembered those parasites that were mutated from exposure to Phazon, all from Tallon VI, but only found on the Pirate's Frigate. This one was a surviving baby. It was obvious it had been open to the elements to Phazon, for it had a blue tab by its forename, signifying Phazon disclosure. It took her a while to think.

Adult Transmuted Parasites, much like the Parasite Queen (If they survived to be that mature and stabilized), were strong beasts with thick bodies, their upper section (spine, head, tail) composed of exoskeleton, their lower; regular flesh hanging over their beating organs, endoskeletons, and thick, powerful jaws with four incredibly sharp fangs and two other fangs at the crook of the orifice, hooking in sharp cambers. They had two pairs of skinny single-clawed arms the same as normal parasites, burly enough to allow them to hook to objects, enabling them to hang and support their own body weight easily. Along their sides as their body width decreased, were lined spikes of different length. The final detail upon this rather strange creature was its tail, composed of four strong, sharp talons encircled about a small hole that led inside the body, mostly used for either birthing offspring, or even sometimes sucking up energy from a high vigor source, allocating them to shoot dynamic blasts from their jaws at their enemy. They didn't look much like it as offspring, but as they grew so did their persona to become quite a formidable swine.

Samus decided to purchase the creature. Standing back up, she walked over to the counter and informed the clerk of what she desired to acquire. The clerk nodded and walked from his post and over to the cage that held the mini parasite. The parasite tapped cutely upon the glass with its left foreleg, obviously wanting out. The clerk smiled and opened it, the parasite instantly swirling up the clerk's arm and onto his shoulder. He then beckoned for Samus to follow him, and she did so, back to the counter to confer prices.

As soon as Samus won her lot of lowering the price, she paid the required capital. She then extended her arm, and the parasite came crawling from the clerk and onto her. She giggled softly and petted the creature. Samus subsequently clicked something. She must buy items for this tiny organism. Swirling around, she headed over to an aisle and grabbed the items needed then returned to the clerk once more and compensated for those, also. Afterwards she waved and headed out, the petite parasite still resting upon her shoulder contentedly.

Samus had come to several other shops after the pet store, but soon returned home due to a bit of fatigue. She entered her home through the front door, then walked to the living room and sets her bags from shopping upon the ground. She sat down on the couch and began to go through them, the parasite curiously scurrying down her arm, stationing itself on her hand as it watched her roam through the bags. She giggled softly once more, and raised her unoccupied hand and stroked his back lightly. The young creature purred and wiggled his tail a bit, then scurried back up her arm onto her shoulder. Samus smiled as he glanced over to it, and then went back to her bags as she emptied them one by one. Taking a small silver ball from a box, about an inch in diameter, she set in on the coffee table and allowed her parasite to crawl down her arm and onto the table, the diminutive parasite eagerly racing over to the ball and clutching it within its small pinchers. It constantly let go and grabbed the ball, butting it around with its snout as it scurried after it each time. Samus smiled as she watched this small form of entertainment.

Before long, however, Samus began to grow tired. Not of the parasite's little game of wanna-be soccer, but from tiredness itself. She twisted her body from its seating position upon the couch, into a laying one as she rested her head on the arm of the settee. She slowly closed her eyes, and allowed a bit of rest to her soul to come along as the world darkened before her.

That was chapter one. Hope you enjoyed.

There'll be more to come later. Peace. LEAVE REVIEWS. ;-;


	2. Chapter Two

Shadow of Ice, Chapter Two

Pharaoh

-

Samus awoke some time later hearing the loud chattering of the parasite as it crawled over her face. It obviously was trying to wake her up, because once she opened her eyes, he remained on her forehead and quieted his prattle. As she sat up, the young parasite scattered up onto the top of her head. She chuckled slightly and gazed up at him.

"What is it you want, juvenile one?" she solicited, raising her hand to gently stroke his side. The parasite screeched a bit, then climbed down onto her shoulder and constantly clicking his mini little fangs together than delimited around its mouth. She smiled and figured what it wanted. Looking over her items, she finally came up with a bag of small edibles for the parasite, took a handful, then watched in amusement as the parasite circled down her appendage and onto her hand, tilting his head this way and that before it began to nibble the pieces of provisions into smaller portions before taking them into its mouth.

Samus watched for a few minutes, then stood up (without moving her hand too much), and walked to the kitchen to see what time it was. 7:24. Samus had been asleep for a while...

After the parasite finished eating, Samus made herself dinner and ate her full then washed everything and set them away. Then she headed upstairs, the parasite having stayed upon the shoulder ever since it had finished eating. When she reached her room, the parasite jumped from her shoulder and onto the soft, cushiony bed, and then curled up on one of the pillows, falling asleep rather quickly. Samus smiled and patted the parasite's head, then clothed herself in her nightly gown, slipped into bed, and fell deep asleep within minutes.

-

The next morning Samus awoke with again the parasite screeching and skittering all over her face. This seemed to be the little annoyance's favorite way of waking her...Because it had worked both times. Groaning a bit and waving her hand, the parasite calmed down and stopped beside her, clicking its little fangs together as it bobbed its head back and forth cutely. Samus arose from her sleep, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

Within a short while, Samus had fully awakened and bathed and groomed herself. She whipped her hair into a ponytail, leaving several strands draping over her eyes after her hair had desiccated. She then quickly went to her wardrobe and dressed herself in a long sleeved black shirt, slipping into a red and orange vest over top. For pants she wore a habitual black pair, and lastly, orange boots over her feet. She liked this outfit; it sometimes reminded her of her Varia suit she was so illustrious for. This was her more… civilized preference of attire.

Calling the parasite to her shoulder, she grabbed her purse and slung it over the opposite shoulder of the parasite and headed out, making sure all the doors and windows were secured before she departed. She walked all the way by herself to downtown; walking such a distance was never hard for her, after all those missions on bounty hunting she's had, she was expected to be used to it…

As she walked, the parasite screeched at random passerby every now and then, getting Samus looks, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Now you, behave…Or I'll walk back and leave you at home." She presaged, waving a finger at the small creature. He squeaked a few times then climbed over her ear and onto her head, and began digging through her strands of hair with its little claws, feeling much like a small scratch to Samus. She tittered once more, and reached up and patted the petite pest (causing it to flinch), then continued her walk.

She first arrived at a coffee shop, where she bought herself a bear claw and a 16oz latte. While nibbling upon her bear claw, she sometimes paused to sip her latte. She set the parasite on the table, him watching her eat like a curious begging dog would do. She smiled slightly and retrieved some crackers for him…She didn't think he needed any sugar…Hell knows what would happen if she allowed his little claws to consume it.

Taking the crackers from the package she set them before the parasite, who skittered up and examined them for some time, every couple of seconds poking them with one of his foreleg claws. Samus laughed at this, and finally after some time, the parasite clamped onto one of the corners of the crackers, dragged it backwards along the table, and began to gnaw it up in his own little "corner." This was all too amusing for Samus.

After they finished breakfast, Samus gathered up her things (She had already paid), called on the parasite, then walked out. While downtown she did several things here and there. She looked through shops, bought one or two items, sat in the park, did whatever was fun. She then noticed a coloring shop at the far corner of the busiest street. This shop was called the "coloring shop" because it colored about anything – hair, body (tattoos), and eyes, whatever…Samus smiled slightly and decided to have a bit of fun, glancing at the parasite, since they did color pets, too…

Samus strode in, and was instantly greeted by several ladies. She smiled and waved and greeted them all. They talked for a bit, mostly about her parasite, before Samus popped the question.

"…So anyway, I was wondering if you could color my little pet here." She said, the parasite resting in her arms comfortingly, which she pets softly. The head lady, a slightly chubby but well fit woman with long, curly hair and bright brown eyes and a happy face nodded.

"Oh sure we can, come, I'll show you…" She urged, waving her hand. Samus smiled and followed her to the back, where the lady picked up a book from the shelf and opened it. He explained that in order for the parasite to have a permanent color, he would have to take special pigment tablets that would change the color of his skin for life. She showed her several examples; types of pills, which depended on what color the creature was to be.

"Ya see, I have a parasite, too…I've had her for a bit, her name's Tiger…" she said, and pointed to a picture of a medium sized parasite larva, which was colored like, as named, a tiger. The creature was entirely orange, the snout a light orange/white color, and was covered in jagged black stripes. "I still have her, too…of course, she's much bigger now. Would you like to see her? She's quite a darling…"

Samus nodded eagerly. "I want to know what this little rascal will look somewhat like when he's much bigger; if he's going to be big and robust like other adult parasites I've seen, I gotta know." The lady laughed, set the book aside, and led her out.

"Oh dear, he'll be big and strong, I'm sure…Now follow me, Hun." She said, waving Samus her direction, which eagerly followed her to another door, which lead into a very large room. They entered, and the lady called forth her own parasite. "Tiger, precious! Come out, dear!"

Within a short while, a large bulky adult parasite popped her head trough another section of the wall. She clicked her inner fangs together then screeched a tremendous roar, and climbed from the hole, spiraling around until it came to the ground; waving its large, talon-encased, orifice-like tail around. She screeched once more, stopped before the lady, and bowed her head. The creature was indeed almost a full adult, Samus could tell, and it also was in fact an orangey color covered in jagged black stripes. It walked upon its two fore claws, its second set of claws barely touching the ground, only doing so when she relaxed onto the ground. The rest of her claws were too small for walking, thus considered spikes along her abdomen's side. She lady smiled brightly and stroked the adolescent parasite's head.

"Isn't she just beautiful? She's quite harmless, too—Oop, there she goes now…" she alleged, as the older parasite flopped over onto her side, wagging her tail around still as she gaped open her mouth, lopped her head to the side; growling cutely, waving her big hooked arms about through the air. The lady laughed and walked over, and began to rub her belly. "She's just the most lovable thing…Aww, that's my girl…Good girl…"

Samus smiled as she watched the affectionate actions of the oversized bug lay there on its back like the most docile thing ever to live in its class. It somehow brought back memories of the Pirate Frigate…only that parasite queen she had to kill was horridly violent…This parasite, however, was the exact opposite.

Samus's parasite, however, went crazy. He screeched and chattered like no tomorrow, squirming in Samus's arms. Tiger just then noticed the loud being and turned her head, then flopped back over onto its stomach and slowly clawed its way over, the lady watching. Samus tilted back slightly (being the slightest bit paranoid still, since she was more rather used to her big heavy armor around her), letting the Parasite free of her arms, who instead of climbing out of them, leaned forward. He squeaked and screeched quietly a few times, turning its head this way and that at the larger parasite, bobbing his head with each turn. Tiger tilted her head once more, and snuffled the small parasite. Samus was still a little awry with those humungous thick fangs right in front of her, though she knew she wouldn't be harmed, thoughts of being torn in half still played in her mind like a little scribbled cartoon…After Tiger examined Samus's parasite, she raised her head slightly and came just centimeters from Samus's face. She leaned so far back she almost fell straight backwards, but she prevented it, though. After a few minutes once more, Tiger growled softly, then licked the side of Samus's face, who tried her hardest not to cringe in disgust, her face now covered in the parasite's egregious saliva…

The lady let out a hearty laughed and retrieved a towel for poor Samus. Handing it to her once she returned, Samus graciously wiped the goo off. "It appears your parasite is a bit _too_ friendly…" she pointed out, getting another laugh from the lady.

"Yes, it would seem so I suppose…But it's a good things she dares not harm anyone," she replied, turning to watch the adolescent parasite scurry about the room. "I still love her as she is…oh, I almost forgot…you came for the pills, I'm sorry, my dear…"

Samus shooed off the act of contrition as they returned to the main shop area. "It's no problem. I was glad to see another parasite like my own." She bolstered, smiling. The lady nodded and returned the smile, and hence the two discussed colors…

-

"…So, black with red streaks and silver tips? You're an interesting person…but sure, all right. One moment while I go get some of those for you." The lady implied, and then disappeared from behind the counter to a separate room different than before. Samus, leaning her chin on her hands which rested over elbows leant on the table while leaning forward slightly, tilted her head this way and that, humming quietly, glanced around while she waited. The lady returned some minutes later, a small silver bag of tablet-like pills in hand. "Here you are. That'll be…Seventy-two twenty-five…Make sure to put one in his food every morning." Samus smiled, took the bag, retrieved her purse, and then paid. The parasite, upon her shoulder, chirped a few times while clicking his little fangs.

"Thank you so much…I'll remember that…I loved seeing your parasite; I'll make sure to visit again." Samus contended warmly then waved, and headed out, on the long walk home. "Whew…it's been a long day, hasn't it? Let's go home, minuscule one…"

-

This chapter has been long…I would continue, but I'm tired, and my hands hurt from typing SO damn fast…Just for you peeps because I know you all want to kill me for hanging you…So that was Chapter two. I'm on a roll, so chapter three should be up sooner than chapter two was…Then it's gunna happen. So be prepared…


End file.
